1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to access unions which are especially adapted for installation on storage vessels, pipes and other types of containers for fluids to permit access to the interiors thereof. The invention is further concerned with the aforementioned containers for fluids having the access union of the invention installed thereon.